


Вечно молодым

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychological Drama, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О надежде. В финале герои всегда уходят в закат - ведь так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечно молодым

\- У вас генератор поляризованных гравитонов вышел из строя, как вы могли подвергнуть экипаж опасности, рискуя и ввязываясь в эту стычку с ромуланами? – на Кирка давило штабное командование Флота, высверливая в нем, молодом, две дырочки.

Джим исподлобья изучал лицо, блестевшее в свете повышенной температуры беседы.

\- Я буду рекомендовать вас к повторному прохождению экзаменов на соответствие занимаемой должности, - неумолимо и слегка брезгливо.

Кирк порывается встать, сжавшаяся на его плече рука останавливает.

\- Позвольте предоставить факты, подтверждающие возможность работы отклоняющего щита при этих показателях составляющей, - прохладные интонации старшего помощника резонируют с упрямым лицом и ходящими скулами напротив. Полукровка смотрит прямо. – Матрица щита была сформирована повторно, во время маневра уклонения.

Обвинитель пикирует в эту словесную перепалку с готовностью, будто ожидая обоснованный протест офицера по науке:  
\- Десинхронизированность разрушенных областей матрицы щита не может быть компенсирована дополнительной подачей энергии! Это самое неграмотное решение, - он вторгается в личное пространство вулканца, выдыхая в лицо, - потому что увеличивает риск перегрузки энергетических систем и сетей звездолета.

Джим кусает губы, чтобы смолчать. Он понимает – его провоцируют, загоняя беседу в рамки унизительного допроса и ставя под сомнения его компетентность. Но слепая белая ярость затапливает его изнутри, и он вскидывается, замирает напротив ожидающих глаз и хрипло бросает:  
\- Если у вас все…

\- Нет, у меня не все! – голос язвительно поясняет. - Мы еще не разобрались с частотной нутацией щита. Что вы думаете по этому поводу, капитан Кирк?

Откровенно говоря, Джим думал дать или не дать в челюсть. Но вслух он этого не говорит, а цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Подбор частоты был случаен. USS «Искалер»…

\- Обладал экипажем в 400 человек, и вы не прикрыли его в открытом столкновении!

На этот раз Джим поднялся.

Два часа назад закончилось не лучшее сражение в истории его звездолета. Покореженный, почти без щитов, он добрался до космопорта, потеряв корабль сопровождения. И с тех пор его допрашивали в комнате три на три, под светом шести ламп, бьющих в глаза. Спок покинул лазарет, узнав об этом, и надо отдать ему должное, когда он два часа назад вошел в комнату допроса, воспользовавшись правом старшего помощника сопровождать своего капитана, и встал позади стула, заложив руки за спину, Джим успокоился.  
Он понял, что не один. И это все изменило.

Допрос продолжался еще час, и только после этого им вручили протокол, отпустив.

Спок некоторое время изучал бумаги, которые им представили, затем протянул их Джиму - предписание о повышенных мерах безопасности, повторном прохождении нескольких курсов и полная проверка боеготовности звездолета. Ставя подпись, Кирк ненавидел свою работу.

***

  
иллюстрация - подарок от *Janos*

 

Посол шел по коридорам "Энтерпрайза", и его прошлая жизнь проносилась перед глазами. Человек, который был с ним почти всю жизнь и даже после своей смерти, все равно нашел способ быть рядом. В другом времени. В самый страшный момент, когда погибала его планета – именно Джим Кирк вошел в пещеру.

Ну, не совсем вошел. Но он был рядом. Как олицетворение всего, что люди называют словом "друг".  
Навстречу шли вежливо улыбающиеся стажеры и энсины. Для них этот сухопарый вулканец был стариком и чужаком. Спок чуть выпрямил спину, сожалея о скованности и болях, которые не проходили в последнее время. Время отнимало у него то, что дала мать. Жизнь.

Но он столько раз едва не терял ее, что сейчас, когда даже вулканская выносливость давала сбой – это не страшило. Не так, как вычеркивание из корабельного блокнота традиционных земных праздников – дней рождений. С каждым годом из бывшего состава «Энтерпрайза» уходили люди. О них живые не говорили – мертв, а шутили – списан! Списан Скотти, ушел рыбачить, а обратно дорогу забыл. Списан Боунс, доворчался, старый друг. Только скальпель на память оставил. Нелепый человеческий подарок и записку. Еще более нелепую. Спок до сих пор хранил ее между страниц дневника. Джим… Болью отозвалось немолодое сердце, медитация уже не помогала. Приходилось смириться с реальностью. Его настигала болезнь отца. Вот только у него не было сына… Который бы смог…

Спок не знал, куда стремится человеческая душа. Но он сожалел, что не может прикоснуться к ее памяти еще раз.

Из всего экипажа его «Энтерпрайза» сейчас в живых не было никого.

Только вулканец. По-прежнему отмечающий даты дней рождений лучших друзей.  
И страшнее этих моментов Спок не знал в жизни. Острее боли безнадежного беспросветного одиночества.  
Неудивительно, что Нерон не смог прочитать на его лице страх или отчаяние. Только отрешенность и сожаление. О времени, которое упущено.

Голос еще совсем молодого капитана окликнул его из конца коридора:  
\- Посол Спок! Добро пожаловать на борт!

Спок обернулся, поднимая руку в приветствии, смотря в незнакомые синие глаза.

\- Джим, друг мой.

Кирк улыбнулся, смешавшись. Его такое обращение всегда сбивало с толку. Этот странный вулканец видел в нем будущее, и иногда, казалось, смотрел куда-то сквозь него, будто видя в нем другого человека.

\- Нормально добрались? Вас проводить для каюты? Для меня это честь…

Он жестикулировал и рассказывал про новые фотонные торпеды, подвижный, яркий, брызжущий молодостью и энтузиазмом, а Спок смотрел и прятал тень улыбки в теплом взгляде.

\- Спасибо, все хорошо. Доктор Маккой на борту?

\- Да, конечно! В лазарете. Вас что-то беспокоит?

Спок чуть покачал головой.

\- Я просто хотел повидать друга.

Кирк кивнул и хлопнул по коммуникатору:  
\- Боунс, мы со Споком… точнее… с послом Споком… в общем, мы скоро будем.

Вулканец смотрел на него с видом умного старого филина из сказки, и Джим усмехнулся:  
\- А там, в вашей реальности я еще жив?

Спок повел плечом и ответил, глядя куда-то вдаль коридора:  
\- Безусловно.

И пока Кирк что-то подписывал на паде старшины, посол пробормотал глухо:  
\- В моей памяти.

***

 

\- Посол, вы в курсе, что ваше сердце требует операции? Как вообще… - Боунс, высокий, молодой, был мало похож на того ворчливого медика, который считал своим долгом вспоминать острые вулканские уши по три раза на дню.

Спок кивнул:  
– Я знаю, доктор Маккой.

\- У меня не хватит крови, - голос врача выдавал обеспокоенность. – Вулкана больше нет, нет банка крови… Может быть вы другой... то есть… в общем коммандер Спок сможет помочь, я спрошу у него.

\- Не стоит утруждать вашего первого офицера, - старик застегивал темную одежду посла. – Я прожил достаточно. Более чем достаточно.

\- Это нелогично звучит для вулканца! – восклицание почти повторило знакомую интонацию, и Спок обернулся в дверях.

\- Я наполовину человек.

***

 

\- Таким образом, это новое достижение ксенобиологии позволит… - Спок почувствовал, что на него смотрят очень пристально. Он представлял на совете старших офицеров отчет отдела по науке, в зале были еще люди, но посла он узнал сразу. Вдумчивый, расслабленный, этот вулканец удивлял его каждый раз, когда появлялся в его жизни.

\- Продолжайте мистер Спок, - старейшины выразили протест отклонению от установленного регламента, и коммандер продолжил зачитывать результаты исследования. Они касались возрождения вулканской расы, генотипа и условий жизни, соответствующих нормам, ограничивающим вынужденную мутацию генов при вырождении из-за климатических и других условий. Вулканцы не должны жить на Земле. Это вредит их физиологии. Потому что спустя шесть-семь поколений гены накопят потенциал в сторону изменений, неприемлемых для вулканской анатомии, и станут ближе к мягким земным условиям.

Доклад пестрил графиками и статистикой, но молодой вулканец думал о своей старшей копии в зале. Джим с восторгом проводил свое время с этим мужчиной. С утра и до позднего вечера он готов был быть рядом и выслушивать истории другой реальности. Если приравнивать это к ревности, то, видимо, Спок ревновал сам к себе. Коммандер запнулся, глянул в зал, но посла там уже не было.

"Учись его выдержке", - напомнил он себе, и продолжил научный доклад.

***

 

Сердце ночью беспокоило сильнее, и Спок встал, чтобы налить себе воды. Он точно не знал, чем именно могла помочь вода в данном случае, просто это была привычка. Когда болел Боунс, он всегда приносил ему воды и сидел рядом. Иногда до рассвета, пока дыхание не стабилизировалось, и доктор не засыпал.

В углу стояла черная коробка. Это была глупая минутная слабость. Этой слабости был уже год. Там в коробке жила кукла. Кукла, собранная по его эскизам и разработкам. Кукла с человеческим лицом.  
Никто не знал, что возит с собой посол вместе с книгами и прочими вещами. Их было не так много. Но эта коробка была всегда. В этом другом мире он получил технологии для ее воплощения. И не получил ограничений. Его кукла могла все.

Она всегда могла все. Еще при жизни.

Спок закрыл лицо руками. Он стыдился своего поступка. Своего страха одиночества и пустоты.  
Знакомый голос потревожил, как и теплые руки:  
\- Спок, ты опять себя изводишь.

Вулканец поднял усталый взгляд и посмотрел в карие глаза:  
– Я скоро оставлю тебя… Мне надо дописать твою программу, чтобы ты не зависел от...

\- От батареек? – усмешка коснулась губ и на мгновение сделала лицо таким родным.

\- Брось, Спок, батарейки - это не так плохо.

\- Я зря это сделал…

\- Что именно? – тепло в голосе стало личным, очень мягким, близким.

\- Посмотри на меня я постарел, но тебя… я… я всегда помнил таким.

Кукла развела руки и коснулась плеча, как и тысячи раз до этого:  
\- Спок, не вини себя ни в чем. Прошу тебя.

Вулканец склонился к плечу своего творения и вздохнул:  
– Я всегда был и буду…

Прошло мучительных три минуты, прежде чем кукла поняла, что создатель не просто спит.

Она осторожно взяла на руки такое легкое тело и мрачно посмотрела на себя в зеркале у выхода.

Через две минуты раздался стук в капитанскую каюту.

Джим Кирк столкнулся с будущим.

***

 

Надо сказать будущее его шокировало.

Будущее, но не его требования.

\- Я не буду делать этого! – Боунс практически кричал на Джима, его голос выдавал страх. В его практике врача такого никогда не было. Но дело было не в этом. Сама ситуация была неправильной. Ненормальной.

\- Я не могу… - его шепот был глухим и практически больным от напряжения.

\- Боунс! – кукла окликнула его властным спокойным голосом. – Помоги мне. Прошу тебя.

Врач вздрогнул. Это существо считало себя живым. Считало себя вправе указывать… нет… требовать. Жизни.

\- Ты хочешь из него сделать андроида! Я лекарь, а не механик, черт возьми!

\- Ты мой друг.

Это звучало уверенно. Так, как и должно было. И Маккой непонимающе посмотрел на Джима. На своего Джима. Будто ожидая, что тот скажет – стоп. Хватит. И закончит этот бардак. Но Кирк не сказал. Он стоял в стороне и был погружен в свои мысли.

\- Там на Дельта Веге… Боунс. Там… я видел… я чувствовал…

Он собрался и продолжил уже отчетливо:  
– Не знаю, какое будущее меня ждет. Но просто сделай это. Прошу тебя. Ради меня.

Его друг дал согласие. Не врач. И друг так и не понял, кому из этих двоих он уступил.

Старпом помог расчетами, Скотти техникой. Продвигались медленно, тяжело. Они часто собирались и молчали вместе. Скрывая от экипажа, что же творится за закрытыми дверьми лазарета, который стал лабораторией. Пока посол лежал в коме, кукла всегда была рядом с ним. И Джим не знал, была ли человечность присуща ее создателю, или она сама стала такой. Потому что другой быть не могла.

\- Этот корабль хорош. Правда поцарапать будет жаль.

\- Ну, он уже бывал в боях. И ничего, прорвались. Даже после взрыва варп-ядра у щитов.

\- Да? И как Скотти вытащил? – легкая улыбка. Почти мечтательная. Будто существу напротив хотелось примерить тот момент на себя.

\- Конечно, - Джим кивает на лежащую на столе медаль.

\- Слушай, а тебе нравилась Ухура?

\- Мой лингвист? Она всегда была красивой женщиной, но кроме того она была моим офицером.

\- Звучит печально.

\- Кто сказал, что быть капитаном легко? – снова усмешка. Ирония.

Очень комфортно говорить с собой, когда никто не слушает.

\- А Спок?

Кукла откинулась на стуле и перестала улыбаться.  
– Спок всегда был…

Вошедший Боунс прервал беседу:  
\- Сердце посла останавливается. Я не могу больше медикаментозно загружать его. Либо сейчас, либо никогда.

Джим встал и кивнул врачу:  
\- Я буду тебе должен.

\- ...Душу.

Кирк сделал вид, что не услышал, как кукла прошептала:  
\- Больше…

***  
Спок все не решался войти и посмотреть. Он помнил посла вулканцем, прожившим жизнь. Горькую, страстную, полную потерь и воспоминаний, которые оставляли шрамы в душе и отпечаток величия в глазах. А сейчас его ждал другой образ. Тот, который он не видел никогда. Созданный по эскизам механической куклы. Куклы, которая помнила его молодым.

Выдохнув, он решительно открыл дверь и замер. Эти двое сидели на кровати и говорили полушепотом. Но в глаза бросилось другое. Их руки едва соприкасались. Осторожно. Будто в первый раз. Вулканца бросило в жар, и он сделал шаг назад. Он прекрасно понимал значение переплетения кончиков пальцев у своей расы. И тот механизм в комнате тоже должен был это понимать. Джим окликнул его, и Спок обернулся, втайне благодарный за возможность отвлечься от навязанных мыслей.

\- Я подготовил им шаттл. Отсюда они уйдут до границы дальних рубежей. Их никто никогда не найдет. Хорошо вышло, правда?

\- Вы считаете эту авантюру удачной, капитан?

\- Думаю, я сохранил что-то очень важное, Спок. Это главное.

Вулканец промолчал и отвел взгляд. Он понял, что Джим с самого начала знал мотивы поступков, которым следовал. Его молодой капитан видел их общее будущее. И дал ему шанс.

Спок кивнул тогда и запомнил, как в темное море космоса уходили двое. Вечно молодыми.


End file.
